


What a bloody mess

by CirqueDuBee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Masterbation, Menstruation, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, reader is on her period, this stirs up the brothers something fierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDuBee/pseuds/CirqueDuBee
Summary: Reader comes home only to be taken by surprise but the brothers sudden lust caused by her period.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when you got home, Sans was watching tv in the living room when you walked in turning his head slightly as you called out a greeting. A lazy smile lifted his face as he went to return it but he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. You froze at the weird look that came across his face. He was staring right at you, his eye lights large.

"woah, you uh…your…" he stumbled over his words and a deep blush spread across his face.

"um, you okay Sans?" you edged towards him. this only seemed to agitate him more. 

he looked away quickly and shook his head wildly, "no… no no no why now?," he called over to you, "hey pal, do me a favor just uh," he paused and stiffened when you laid a hand on his head, "uhh…"

"Are you feeling ok Sans? Do you need something?"

"yea" Sans grabbed your wrist firmly, making your heart jump.

"huh?"

"I do…need…you." with one motion he pulled on your wrist and toppled you over him landing in his lap. "I need you…" he gazed at you lustfully and his spare hand grazed your hips, "all of you"

There was a moment of shock then panic when sans moved his hand over your lower region. You scrambled off of him and onto the floor. "No Sans! What the hell? D-Did you forget im with Papyrus? you know, your brother?!" 

That seemed to knock sans out of it if only momentarily, then smirked and moved towards you once again.

"maybe so, but you came to me, didnt have to but you did."

you scooted away from him, "came to you? for what? You looked like you were sick or something, I just wanted to check if you were ok!"

He reached out and grabbed your ankles stopping your movements, "dont lie to me, you came home knowing that i wouldnt be able to resist you didnt you…and it just so happened that paps is out at the moment? god this close to you, I cant hold it back anymore." Your eyes looked down at the blue glow coming from his shorts. You knew very well what was causing it, paps and you had your fair share of bedroom time, but this time you really didnt want to see. You were snapped out of your thoughts when sans pulled you closer and underneath him. "mm youre so beautiful, its no wonder paps loves you so much…"

You blushed and struggled against his hold. Just as he pinned your hands to the side of you the front door opened, revealing your boyfriend and the brother of the skeleton whose currently on top of you. He didnt notice the two of you first thing, he was preoccupied with something on his phone, then sniffed the air and, like sans, his eyes went large. He looked around then landed his gaze of the two of you. 

"Pap-" You started but interrupted yourself with a gasp as sans slipped his hand under your sweats. 

Papyrus stood there like a statue, eyes wide and a deep blush starting to hit his cheekbones. What the hell was going on?? You tried to struggle against sans but your movements cease when he blue'd your soul. "Sans! Knock it off!"

The sound of your voice stirred papyrus from his stunned stance and he moved forward. "B-brother, she's…shes not yours to-" Papyrus's own eyes light up with blue and he came closer, "Shes mine Sans…" Sans was still rubbing you off under your sweats, earning like moans and gasps from you, as he acknowledged his brother.

"we'll see about that…"

next thing you remember was a flash of dark then you were in a dimly lit room, a mattress under you and a skeleton still on top of you. 

"Sans, why are you doing this?" You pleaded with him, "whats going on with you?"

He looked down at you and smiled," I should ask you the same thing, didnt know humans had heats too."

Heats? oh… OH! Realization kicked in and you struggled harder against him. You were on your period! Thats what was driving him crazy. You didnt even know you started but thats not a heat, its…"Sans no! I'm not in heat or whatever, Humans dont get heats!" You didnt even know skeletons got them.

"then why are you-"

"Its called a period or a monthly or whatever the hell people call it, but it doesnt mean im in heat, it happens every month! My body is just cleansing itself out!" You were hoping to distract him long enough to stop his assault on your body. 

"Cleanse? how?"

You blushed and looked away, "Lo--look at your hand…"

Sans pulled his hand out of your sweats and his sockets widened in horror as his hand came out red with blood. "holy shit…your bleeding!" He jumped off of you and held his hand away from him. He looked towards you again and you felt a CHECK. "your HP isnt down…"

"It wouldnt affect my HP, its a normal thing that happens." You cautiously slid off his bed and you felt you insides twist with embarrassment when it was revealed that you had bled through and onto his bed. 

He groaned and shook his head, when he spoke again it sounded nasally, "I-Im sorry [y/n], your smell just hit me so suddenly, i didnt have any control over what,-" he jumped back when his door slammed open and Papyrus came storming in. He stopped in his track when he notice you two were apart and sans was covering his nose with his spare hand. "Look Pap," sans didnt get to finish when Papyrus strode in front of him, eyes dark. 

"If you try to take her from me again," his voice lower than usual but full of the same lust Sans's had just before.

"Paps! nothing happened!" You got between the two brothers facing him. "He wasn't thinking straight and neither are you!" You had more words for him but he suddenly pressed against you. He pushed you back into sans, who was still standing behind you, smushing him against the wall. You turned your head to break the kiss and yell at him but he bit down on your neck as you did so all that managed to get out of you was a squeak and a gasp. you heard struggled moans behind you and realized sans was losing it again. Two sets of hands were exploring your body and you were powerless against it. Pap kissed you deeply again, his tongue pushing into your mouth and his hands grasping your breasts. Sans reached down again to play with your clit and grasp your thighs.  
Your hands pushed effortlessly against papyrus's shoulders. Little moans started to escape you as sans successfully turned you on with his pawing. The blood no longer seemed to be a bother to him. You pushed your hips back against sans's shorts feeling a bulge and your hands went south, trailing down Pap's body to his nether regions. Both groaned and rutted against you. With only the slightest embarrassment, you started to ease down your sweats. Sans saw what you were doing and helped you out, Paps was still stealing your breath away with the deepest kisses you ever shared with him, so you grabbed his hand and led him down to your sex. Catching the drift, he freed his blue hued dick and grabbed you by the small of your back. 

A growl at your back reminded Paps that he didn't have you to himself here, having pulled you away from Sans grip. Refusing to lose your touch Sans hugged you tight around your middle and rubbed his own dick against your ass. Paps didn't seem to like that as he growled back at his brother. But nevertheless he pressed against your entrance, slowing rocking himself inside you. Your moans grew louder with each push, both your entrances being penetrated, you tried to find something to grasp, settling with wrapping your arms tightly around papyrus's neck. The rhythm was sporadic but at the same time it was pure pleasure, your spot were getting hit over and over and ove-

"Ah, AH," you moaned loudly, "Fuck yes! FUCK, uhh…go…please….go faster…" The brother happily obliged you and soon you were getting rammed into at increasingly faster intervals. It was too much! It was so…good… you were going to, 

"Hnggg... getting…. close.." sans strained voice came from behind you his breath hot on your back.

Paps however leaned into your ear, "I'm…ah, going to cum in you~getting so close…" 

Their hot and heavy bodies pressed tighter against you as they came close to climax and it drove you absolutely wild. They gripped you tight enough to leave marks and bit into your skin. You cried out as you spilled over the edge, blood and cum dripping down your leg. The brothers noticed this and hurriedly came in you seconds later, filling you up. You gave one last moan and relaxed back against Sans. Only then did you bother to smell the air around you three, it was dense with sweat, sex, and…blood. You loathed looking down but as you did you noticed what looked like a murder scene. Blood covered your inner legs and sans's hand gripping your stomach was red from fingering you. Papyrus shorts and legs were splattered with red and you'd imagine sans looked the same. The spot on the carpet will probably stain…

"Mmmm…" paps leaned into you, "one of our better times…" he opened his eyes and smiled at you, then looked down and the smile vanished. "OH MY GOD! [y/n]?? ARE YOU HURT? YOUR BLEEDING?? ITS…" he looked down on himself, "ITS ALL OVER WHAT HAPPENED? DID I HURT YOU?" OH MY GOD IM SO SORR-" You stopped him with a hand to his mouth. Sans chuckled behind you.

"I'm fine Paps really!" You smiled, "I'm doing great actually, i can explain everything but first…we should probably clean up." You patted his shoulder and stepped away from both of them. Doing so revealed the brothers to each other. 

"Sans?"

"Pap…"

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean anything when i said…I-I would never harm you. I dont know what came over me…" Papyrus closed the gap between them and grabbed Sans shoulders, giving him a weak smile.

"I know bro, wasn't you that was talking, not really" he looked at you, "I didnt exactly have the right mind either. I didn't mean to…I never wouldve have but…"

"Its okay brother, I understand and forgive you." He turned promptly, "We should go take a shower [y/n]!" You nodded at him and walked out of Sans room. but a question lingered in your mind.

"So how do you feel…seemed like the smell of …me… kinda messed you both up but im now probably more smelly than usual, and your not.." how do you even word this?

Papyrus's face twisted, "I dont feel like I need to …need you right now. maybe its a one time thing? I should read the next volume of the dating manual for this. How often does this… do you.." he motioned to the blood drying on your legs. 

"Once a month at most." 

"You go in heat once a month?!" He looked at you incredulously.

"No no! its not a heat…but i guess to you guys it is but for humans its just something that happens." If they are going to react to you this way once a month…"are you goin to be ok with this pap? it feels…manipulative to drive you to sex just because im on my period…I dont want to force you to do anything you dont want to do." 

Pap was silent for a moment. "I liked…I liked pleasuring you this way…we never had any bedroom time like this before!" 

"You know if im living with you we gotta acknowledge sans in this equation, its not fair for him to be subjected un-willingly to this…especially if he doesn't want to."

"we will all have a big talk, AFTER our shower! Come now we arent getting any cleaner standing around here [y/n]!"

You allowed Pap to guide you into the bathroom. You were definitely looking forward to a hot shower after such a messy event. blushing a bit when papyrus grazed your thigh before he closed the door behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shower sex  
Masterbation  
And  
Somnophilia

The moment the door clicked shut behind you, Papyrus's hands flew to your shoulders, pulled you to him and smooshed his face against yours. You kissed him back with just as much passion, holding onto him as your knees grew weak.   
When you two parted, with only a string of saliva between you, Papyrus smiled and scooted past to start the shower.  
You watched him with a dazed look, still reeling from the pounding you took from the brothers not moments before. Squeezing your legs together, you enjoyed the wet feeling of cum and blood on your pussy. You had to admit, it made you want more. It was such a thrilling experience to be fucked both ways, at the same time.  
You didn't even know you were spaced out until Papyrus called to you, the shower running behind him.  
He came up to you and grabbed you by your hips, leading you to the tub. He took your shirt off and then your bra, his fingers lingering whenever they touched your skin.  
Your sweats and underwear were left on Sans's floor.  
When you were fully naked, Papyrus looked down on you, gazing over every inch. It made you blush.   
A bit embarrassed, you squeezed past him and entered the hot shower.   
It was already steamy and hot, so you grabbed some soap and started a lather. As you started to wash yourself, the curtain flew open to reveal Papyrus in all his naked glory.  
You stopped what you were doing to stare at him, trailing your eyes from his ribs to his spine down to where he formed his magic at his pelvis. Your blush deepened as he stepped in with you. You faced toward him, unsure about what to do with the growing heat around and within you.

The soap left of your head started to run down your face and you ducked under the shower head in an attempt to rinse it before it reached your eyes.  
As you ran your hands through your hair, a second pair rubbed against your skull.  
You felt Papyrus's body pressed against yours.   
"Here, let the Great Papyrus help you."  
You dropped your hands and instead supported yourself against the shower walls as Papyrus ran his phalanges through your hair slowly. You didn't complain as he trailed downwards, rubbing at your shoulders then your back. You moaned at the sensation, looking down to your feet, the water started to turn red as your flow started again.  
Papyrus pushed his pelvis into you, rubbing his dick against your entrance, his hands finding their way to your hips. Your groaned as your need grew. You pushed back into him, silently telling him you wanted it.

He lined himself up and pushed into you, his cock rubbing against your walls as he pulled out and pushed in again.   
You moaned aloud, listening as it echoed off the bathroom's very acoustic walls. It danced alongside Papyrus's own moans and grunts and he fucked you into the wall, the hot shower water pouring over the two of you making the room fog and stream up.  
As his thrusts got harder you got louder, moaning and calling out his name between gasps.  
This only made him want to go faster, his grip on your hips tightened, surely enough to bruise, as he forced all of his length into you, causing you to scream out in pleasure.

***

He leaned against the wall, his shorts pulled down over his pelvis as he pumped his own blue cock. He let out small exhausted gasps as he worked himself into cumming, the second time since he started to listen to his brother ram you up the wall. 

"F-fuck, again?...God damn I-...its just so...so fucking sexy listening to you ugh...to you getting fucked so hard…"

Despite the cum dripping from his head, he started to jerk off again, his skull pressed hard against the wall in an attempt to hear every sound that left your pretty little mouth.

"God...I wish it were me...that was making you cry out so loud!"

Sans lifted his shirt and twisted his free hand around his ribcage, touching, pulling and scraping along the sensitive bones.  
He gasped and moaned out as he played with himself, quietly calling out your name as he yet again came close to finishing.  
"Oh fuck I'm gonna...im-GUUHH!!!"

Sans gripped his dick tightly as he came all over the wall, his other hand holding tightly to his floating rib in order to milk all the pleasure out of his climax.

When he came down from the high, he realized the shower had stopped running. You two must've finished as well…  
Sans looked over his cum coated wall, and shrugged his shoulders, he was too lazy and too worn out to clean that up, so he got up and started for his bed. However something caught his eye. Your underwear remained laying on his floor, so he scooped them up and dove for his bed, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to jerk off again.

-later-

It was dark in the house, you and Papyrus had retreated to his room, and after another fuck session, fell asleep. But he was still wide awake. He still gripped onto your panties, sniffing them and when he got into it, licking and sucking on them.   
In his mouth, he tasted copper and cum, and even though that should disgust him, it only turned him on.  
His thoughts were running through scenarios where you would come sleep with him tonight, seeing how Papyrus got to have you twice today.  
But those thoughts were crossed out as his voice of reason told him that his brother got to have you because THEY were DATING. Papyrus already laid claim on you...and he was jealous of that.

Finally, Sans couldn't handle it anymore and snuck down the hall. Maybe if he could convince you, you would at least let him have you for a bit, just for tonight…  
Your underwear's smell and taste was amazing but he wanted it from the source.

As he slowly opened the door to the room, his dick throbbed with excitement. 

You two were facing towards each other, legs intertwined and hands tangled with each other. As Sans looked on, he was almost tempted to leave right then and there, you two looked so happy, and who was he to ask you to cheat on his brother…

But then you groaned and flipped onto your back, showing off the big t-shirt you were wearing, and the lack of pants under it. His lust overpowered him and he snuck to you, gently laying his hand on you.   
Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.  
He looked at how peaceful and how cute you looked while you slept. What a shame it would be to wake you…  
So with this newfound lustful thought in his mind, he carefully crawled onto the bed, pausing with every noise and sound he made, making sure he did not wake you or his brother.

He settled himself while testing his weight on top of you, seeing how you reacted to it.  
When you remained sleeping, he bent down and rested his ribcage on top of yours, then slowly (and antagonizingly) lowered his shorts below his hips and freed his erect dick.  
Then, trailing his hands under your shirt, he found the edge of your panties and pulled.  
You groaned and for a second he thought it was all over, but you remained sleeping which allowed Sans to strip you down.  
He took a moment to appreciate the sight of your pretty little pussy.  
He reached forward, and pushed a couple fingers into you, only to stop short when he encountered something blocking his way. He looked and saw a white string dangling from within your entrance. Unsure on how to proceed, he grabbed ahold and pulled carefully, you moaned quietly as it slipped out of you, revealing a blood soaked fabric thing. The smell of your heat filled his nose cavity, why would you want to keep your wonderful liquids inside of you, he didn't know, but he was immensely happy he got rid of it.  
He resumed his action of fingering you, to which you gasped out.  
When you were nice and wet, he pulled out his fingers and stuck them in his mouth,enjoying the copper taste.  
He lost all reasoning, and started to push himself into you. The squelching sound of blood against his dick was intense and he worried he would wake you, but continued to push into you until his full length was in. You gasped initially at the penetration then eased into slight moans.   
He stood still, watching your reaction and when he deemed it safe to continue, he started to pull out, then thrust back in.  
There was a mix of snores and moans that escaped your lips, and it drove him crazy, he grunted as he rammed you into the bed, eyes switching from your face to Papyrus's for any hints of waking up.  
But lucky for him, you both were heavy sleepers.

He rested his skull on your chest, listening to your hitched breathing and rapid heartbeat. Then he heard it,  
"Uh uh-s-sans...uhhh…"

You were moaning for HIM!  
You WANTED him!  
At this he pounded into you, listening as you moaned louder and louder, the bed shaking and thumping against the wall.   
"Fuck! I'm right here, I'm right here fucking you ugh! Fuck I love you so much!"

Your head turned to one side as you called out to him again, then let a snore leave your throat.

"Oh..I'm getting so close, oh, uh uh...I'm IM!"

He couldn't form coherent thoughts as his climax came closer and closer.  
Then, out of the depth of sleep, you drawled out:  
"Sans? Mmm, uh...uh...what...what are you doing?"

"Sorry I- uhh uhh Im...I'm cumming, oh fuck I'm cumming!"  
Sans climaxed into you, groaning aloud and gripping your hips, deepening the already dark bruises that littered them.  
From the way you arched your back, he could tell you had came as well. You supported yourself by gripping his forearms.  
Your mouth opened in a wide 'O' as you rode out the rest of your high.  
He took it as an invitation and kissed you, twirling his tongue with yours.  
When he pulled away, you were left breathless.   
He bent down and mumbled into your neck,  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself…"

"Dont...dont be sorry, that was fucking amazing…"

You scooted over and Sans to laid down next to you, he turned, allowing you to spoon him. 

"What a way to wake up…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just air out all my fantasies xD


End file.
